Colección Drabble
by AR063
Summary: Solo una colección de Drabble (escritos de 500 o menos palabras) para ir probando narrar distintos escenarios que utilizare en mi fanfic "principal". M por posible lemón, escenas de violencia explicita o tocar temas incomodos.
1. 01 - ¿Por qué a mi?

En la noche, en un oscuro bosque yacía en el frio césped dos cuerpos: el de un pokémon de pelaje azul y amarillo que estaba sentado apoyado contra un árbol con varias heridas de golpes y quemaduras en su cuerpo. Al parecer, estaba inconsciente porque no hacia ni un movimiento salvo respirar y jadear levemente, mientras que el otro cuerpo era de una chica rubia boca abajo con las piernas separadas y sus brazos a los lados, con su cabeza de lado donde se poda apreciar su rostro con la mirada perdida, un leve moretón en su mejilla izquierda y desde sus ojos griseáseos escurrían lagrimas por su cara. En cuestión, la chica vestía un traje blanco con toques rojos, unos pantalones negros apretados a su piel pero rasgados y desde su intimidad se podía observar un líquido blando escurriendo junto con otro rojo mezclándose en el suelo: era sangre y semen.

−Uff, eso estuvo bueno, siempre me han gustado las vírgenes je je je. −Reió un hombre de pie cerca de la desafortunada chica mientras acomodaba sus pantalones y esbozaba una espelúznate sonrisa al contemplar el fruto de su acto, la chica, que estaba en un estado de shock. −Si hay alguien a quien culpar es a ti misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderte ¿Qué creías que iba pasar si deambulabas en un bosque de noche y sola? Eres demasiado ingenua, el mundo es un lugar frio y cruel para los débiles, al menos no deberías ir vestida así para provocar que te violen. Yo me largo de aquí, no te quedes mucho tiempo sola porque quien sabe que clase de personas podrían deambular por este bosque. −Dijó esto y acto seguido se alejó caminando tranquilamente − _Eso fue divertido, ¿quién podría ser la siguiente? Mmm… ahora que recuerdo, en Ciudad Tempera se llevará a cabo un Tripokalon por lo que habrá varias jovencitas listas para ser tomadas por mí. No puedo esperar para cogerme a una de esas perras._ −Pensó el despreciable hombre mientras trazaba en su mente como se las ingeniaría para volver a cometer de nuevo sus fechorías.

En tanto, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, Korrina estaba al tanto de su situación, pero en su mente aún se mantenía vivo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace solo media hora atrás: desde que se encontró con dicho sujeto, cuando derroto a su fiel Lucario que solo trataba de defenderla y cuando se abalanzo sobre ella, ganándole en fuerza y forzandola hasta que le fue arrebatada su virginidad violentamente. El ardor en su intimidad no disminuía y aun le dolía los golpes que le propicio su atacante para someterla. Esto solo produjo más temor e impotencia en la patinadora mientras se decía así misma:

− ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué pasara si mi abuelo se entera? Solo quiero irme a casa, estar en mí casa y despertar de esta pesadilla. −Después de esto, comenzó a llorar.


	2. 02 - Sigues vivo

En un ensombrecido bosque por el manto de la noche, cerca de un árbol todavía se hallaban la chica y su fiel Lucario, ambos heridos con el coyote-pokémon inconsciente donde su cuerpo presentaba varias quemaduras por su pelaje azul y amarillo, este último teñido levemente de rojo por su propia sangre, respirando pesadamente después de haber sufrido los implacables ataques del pokémon que pertenecía al ultrajante de su dueña, Korrina, quien estaba en un peor estado; el shock de haber sido violado. La desafortunada chica todavía estaba tendida en el pasto, llorando amargamente por sus heridas tantos físicas como emocionales, mientras observaba a su fiel acompañante provocándole más coraje e impotencia al recordar cuando este trato de defenderla de su violador sin éxito. En la mente de la joven rubia estaba presente el recuerdo de ver a su Lucario ser estrellado contra el árbol donde ahora se apoyaba su moribundo cuerpo para luego recibir varios golpes por parte del Magmamotar quien obedecía a la orden de su amo: asegurarse que el coyote no interviniera.

− _¡Detente! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿No vez que ya no puede pelear? ¡DETEN A TÚ POKÉMON!_ −Grito la angustiada chica al hombre, solo para ser silenciada por un golpe en su rostro que la boto al suelo. Korrina no se dio cuenta de que había sido golpeada hasta que sintió tocar el suelo y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos. Por reflejo llevo su mano al lugar del golpe y miro a su agresor.

− _Cállate, perra ¿Quién te crees para mandarme? ¿Qué acaso no entiendes lo que está pasando? ¡Esto no es una batalla pokémon! −_ Dijó el despreciable sujeto − _Ahora, es tiempo de divertirme. No te preocupes, si te dejas llevar quizás también puedas disfrutarlo. Solo quizás. −_ Acto seguido se desabrocho los pantalones y camino hacia la indefensa chica. El miedo comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de la patinadora al ver como el hombre se acercaba donde ella y presintiendo el inminente peligro trato de huir de él, pero fue inútil, porque el agresor se abalanzo sobre ella, la sometió agarrándole las muñecas y al tratar de liberarse de su atacante solo recibió una cachetada en su mejilla y un golpe en su estómago. _−Si, eso ¡Forcejea! Solo lo hace más divertido._ −Ínsito el violador.

Más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y haciéndola gritar ahogadamente al voltear su cara contra el césped. La joven lloro desconsoladamente de nuevo y solo se detuvo al notar que el cuerpo de su pokémon se había desplomado cayendo al suelo. Se esforzó en poder ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible por el intenso dolor que sentía entre sus temblorosas piernas, por lo que se acercó gateando donde su pokémon, lo tomo con sus delicados brazos y acercando su cabeza al pecho trato de oír sus latidos, para su alivio, los oyó.

−Lucario, ¡Oh Lucario! ¡Sigues vivo! −Exclamo la patinadora aliviada. Al menos no había perdido a su fiel compañero.


	3. 03 - Melancolía

En un bar, sentado cerca de la barra (mesón atendido directamente por un cantinero) se encontraba un hombre que dado su vestimenta y las manchas negras de aceite que se encontraban en esta se podía intuir que era mecánico. Dicho sujeto estaba sentado semi encorvado apoyando sus codos en el mesón de madera con una mano sosteniendo su vaso medio lleno de wiski y en la otra sostenía su billetera abierta observando las fotos que tenía, las de sus dos hijos. Su hijo mayor, a pesar de su corta edad, ya ostentaba el cargo de ser un respetado Líder de Gimnasio y siguiendo los pasos de su padre se había vuelto en un admirado mecánico e inventor, incluso había construido un robot humanoide que estaba supliéndolo en su gimnasio mientras viajaba por la región acompañado de su hermanita menor, quien era una niña muy vivaz y alegre aspirante a entrenadora pokémon.

− _Clemont, Bonnie ¿Qué será de ustedes? ¿Estarán bien? −_ Se preguntó el hombre, de nombre Meyer, al pensar en sus hijos. Estaba muy orgullo de ellos y eran lo más importante en su vida, pero había algo daba vueltas en su cabeza que lo angustiaba y le hacía temer: al parecer, sus hijos ya no lo necesitaban. Era un pensamiento no muy agradable que lo hacía desvelar en las noches y comenzó aparecer desde ese día, cuando sus hijos decidieron embarcarse en un viaje por la región acompañados de sus dos más recientes amigos; un chico de Kanto llamado Ash y una jovencita oriunda de Kalos llamada Serena.

De los hermanos limón, solo Clemont conoció a su progenitora, una hermosa mujer que lamentablemente falleció al momento de dar a luz a su ultimo retoño, Bonnie. Esto marco profundamente tanto a hijo como al padre: habían perdido a una madre y esposa, respectivamente, teniendo que vivir el resto de su vida sin la presencia de dicha mujer y para complicar más las cosas, el mecánico debía arreglárselas solo para criar a dos niños. El primer año de vida de Bonnie fue muy duro para Meyer porque no solo tenía que lidiar con la idea de no estar más acompañado de la mujer que amaba, sino que también debía criar a sus dos hijos y tratar de llenar el vacío que dejo la partida la madre los niños. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el pobre hombre se veía sobrepasado, pero gracias a la ayuda de una profesora amiga de su hijo quien le enseño varias cosas útiles pudo salir adelante.

−Recuerdo esa vez cuando llegué a casa y estabas cocinando para mí y Bonnie. Al principio tuve miedo, pero fuiste de mucha ayuda en ese tiempo, hijo mío. −Dijó para después seguir bebiendo. −Comenzaste a hacerte cargo de la casa y cuidar a tu hermanita cuando yo no estaba. No me di cuenta que ya no me necesitaban tanto y ahora ya es tarde. −Expreso el melancólico hombre. Pago su trago, se levantó y de vuelta a su hogar, solo.


	4. 04 - La cena

Dentro de una cueva cuando ya estaba anocheciendo se encontraba un grupo conformado por cuatro individuos; dos personas y dos pokémon, quienes eran un varón de pelo azulado (casi morado) de ojos verdes y una mujer de edad similar con un cabello largo rojizo y ojos violetas, ambos vistiendo ropas similares que alternaban entre blanco y negro, adecuados a su físico y género, con una "R" de color rojo que se distinguía en el área del pecho para ambos. Mientras que los dos pokémon eran uno de color azul con una forma similar al de un globo, Wobbuffet y el otro era un felino bípedo con el pelaje en un tono crema, un Meowth pero uno muy especial, porque tenía la rara particularidad de poder hablar y entender el lenguaje humano.

−¿Falta mucho para que esté lista la comida? En serio, me muero de hambre. −Se quejó la pelirroja a su compañero quien estaba revolviendo el contenido de una pequeña olla que hervía sobre la fogata debajo suyo.

−Te dije que falta poco. −Respondió a la queja de su colega. −Si tanta hambre tienes ¿Por qué no la próxima vez cocinas tú y yo me quejó?

−¿¡Estás loco!? ¡La última vez que la mensa cocino casi nos morimos! −Exclamó el parlante felino.

−¡Wooo-bbufett! −Secundo el pokémon azul, inoportunamente como solía acostumbrar.

−¡Malditos malagradecidos! ¿Acaso no agradecen que una bella y fina dama como yo los acompañe para la cena? −Dijó la ofendida mujer.

−Si, tan fina dama que devoro todas las malasadas que habíamos robado ayer. −Replicó Meowth.

−¡Wooo-bbufett!

−¡Ya verán cuando los agarre! −Grito Jessie en cólera y se abalanzo sobre ambos pokémon, quienes se movieron a un lado para evitarla. Ciertamente, fue una equivocación provocar la ira de su compañera cuando ya de por si estaba enfadada por tener hambre.

−Esperen, tenga cuidado. No, no no no ¡No lo hag-! −Trato de advertir James a la pelirroja al verla correr persiguiendo a los dos pokémon en dirección donde él se encontraba, pero fue inútil. La enojada mujer se tropezó con una roca y cayó sobre su compañero quien pateo la pequeña olla sin querer, esparramando toda la comida por el suelo y apando la fogata. −¡Ay! Duele, duele. Oh no ¡La comida! ¡Y la fogata! −Exclamó haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de su amiga viendo el desastre ocasionado.

Después de eso, James comenzó a discutir con Jessie reclamándole que por su culpa se quedaron sin comida ni fuego para calentarse, esta a su vez se excusaba diciendo que la culpa era de Meowth por llamarle gorda y el felino también se enfadó porque él no había dicho eso, mientras el pokémon psíquico solo se limitaba a repetir su característica frase una y otra vez airando más a su dueña. En tanto, un gran Bewear se acercaba a la cueva cargando entre sus brazos varias bayas sin percatarse de la pelea que tenían sus amigos del Team Rocket. ¿Habrán podido cenar los desafortunados malhechores?


	5. 05 - En la habitación

Una aclaración: NADA narrado aquí (y todos los demás drabble de esta colección) serán "canon" o tendrán algo que ver con mi fanfic principal. Solo están para ir probando otras formas de "narrar" en pos de mejorar, aunque se aun poco, mi narrativa e escritura en mi fanfic principal _"El otro viaje de Serena"._ Solo si se lo preguntaban.

También, he de aclarar que no volveré a subir más drabble, no al menos tan seguido por la razón ya expuesta y, probablemente, antes de actualizar mi otro fanfic actualizare este para probar algo, pero será solo después del 15 de junio (por motivos personales y académicos).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una habitación de un hotel en Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos, en el piso se encontraban regados varias prendas de vestir que formaban un camino desde la puerta de entrada hasta llegar al borde de una cama donde se encontraban los dueños de dichas ropas. El ruido de los resortes del colchón y del respaldo chocando contra la pared solo eran opacados por los gemidos de la pareja completamente desnuda, salvo por unas prendas que aun vestían mientras intimaban entre si, donde un varón de tez blanca, con un cuerpo delgado, pero a la vez levemente tonificado, de cabello negro con un peinado donde el mechón sobresaliente era similar al de una llama y con unos ojos azules profundos estaba hincado penetrando a una joven sostenido con sus manos cubiertos por unos guantes negros sin dedos y una especie de pulsera negra en su muñeca izquierda las piernas de la chica desde la los tobillos, quien calzaba unas medias largas de color negro hasta los muslos, tratando de mantenerlas separadas. La joven dama, de piel tan blanca como su amante, con una figura delgada pero esbelta, con su cabello corto de color miel y unos ojos celestes estaba de espaldas agarrando las blancas sabanas con sus manos mientras era embestida, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos chocaban entre si gimiendo varias veces por el placer del sexo. Ambos se miraban fervientemente a los ojos durante el coito hasta que el joven soltó su agarre de las piernas y acerco su rostro al de su amante, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso donde la peli miel atrapo el cuerpo del chico en un abrazo cruzando sus piernas y sus delgados brazos atrás de la espalda. Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de ambos cuando llegaron al clímax.

−Uff, se sintió muy rico, Alan. −Dijó la oji azul, algo entre cortado por los jadeos luego de haber vivido tal placer.

−Lo mismo digo, Serena. Me gusta hacerlo contigo. −Secundo Alan, moviendo su cuerpo a un lado para quedar de espaldas al igual que su amante.

−Considera esto tu premio por haber llegado a las semifinales. Pero dime ¿No estas nervioso por tu próximo oponente? Digo, él también tiene un Mega. −Preguntó Serena al entrenador.

−La verdad no me preocupa −miró su Mega Aro −yo también soy usuario de la Megaevolución y no tengo que temer. Ademar, ya me enfrenté a Remo en el pasado y le gané, aunque la verdad me preocupa más mi impotente en la final. −Respondió.

− ¿Te refieres a Ash, ¿verdad? Si, en un muy buen entrenador. −Habló la intérprete pokémon, al pensar en su compañero sintiéndose algo rara. −Sí mañana pasas a la final, tendrás _otra_ recompensa. −Insinuó seductoramente Serena. Acto seguido, subiéndose sobre Alan lo volvió a besar y le preguntó −¿Quieres otra sesión antes de dormir?

Después de eso, tuvieron otra vez sexo y cuando el entrenador se quedó dormido, la peli miel se levantó, vistió y salió de la habitación devuelta donde sus amigos.


	6. 06 - ¡Espera!

_***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

 _¡Espera!_

Tres jóvenes bajaban unas escaleras, dos de ellos iban caminando al frente del tercer integrante, quien unos pasos más atrás, con la mirada baja estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

−¿Uh? ¿Te sucede algo, Ash? −Preguntó una pequeña rubia al voltearse y ver que su amigo detrás suyo.

−¿Ash? −Secundo el hermano de la pequeña rubia, deteniendo su andar para observar también al azabache.

−¿Eh? ¿Yo? Esto… no, nada. −Habló el susodicho, al ser sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Aturdido, quedo de pie al ver como sus amigos lo enfrentaban, mientras su fiel compañero Pikachu también con un semblante de preocupación lo miro.

−Hmph. Ash, estás pensando en Serena, ¿no es cierto? −Intuyo la niña. Esto despabilo al entrenador de Kanto y vino a su mente lo que recientemente había acontecido, sonrojándose.

−¡Bo-Bonnie! ¿Qué estas preguntando? −Exclamó Clemont a su hermanita al ver la reacción que le provoco la pregunta de la niña a Ash.

−Moh, vamos hermano, tú también sabes a lo que me refiero. −Respondió altivamente ante el reaproveche de su hermano. Esto genero una pequeña discusión entre los rubios ignorando al azabache quien comenzó a cuestionarse.

− _¿Por qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento así? −_ Pensó. − _Eso que paso ¿sucedió? ¡Si, si sucedió! Pero ¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso? Clemont y Bonnie están preocupados ¿Debería disculparme con ellos? Pero ¿De qué? Quizás debí seguirla. ¡No! Ella va a cumplir sus sueños, se supone que yo también debo hacer lo mismo… −_ llevo su mano a su boca si darse cuenta y un recuerdo vino a su mente − _Eso paso, fue real y… se sintió muy bien −_ los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse − _¿Y sí..?_

−¡Ash! −Escuchó el mencionado, levantando su rostro. −¿Qué esperas? Ve, aun puedes alcanzarla. −El confundido chico se sorprendió ante eso.

−Bonnie tiene razón, ve. Nosotros te esperamos aquí. −Dijó el joven inventor.

−Chicos… −Habló el entrenador, para después sentir como el pokémon sobre su hombre le daba unas palmadas en su cabeza diciendo _"pika-chu"_ como si le estuviera dando ánimos. −¡Si! ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Ya no tiene que preocuparse por mí! Gracias, amigos. −Exclamo con decisión, levanto sus manos en puño y dándose la vuelta fue corriendo de vuelta al aeropuerto. Los hermanos limón sonrieron ante esto, deseándole buena suerte.

El entrenador oriundo de Kanto entro corriendo al establecimiento, volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección a donde se encontraba dicha persona. Al llegar a la escalera eléctrica, recordó lo que había sucedido solo unos minutos atrás, las bajó y haciendo memoria trato de recordar donde debería abordar su vuelo la chica que iba a buscar.

− _Por aquí es. −_ Se dijó a sí mismo. Su corazón se aceleró al llegar a una fila de personas esperando abordar el avión, miro y encontró a quien estaba buscando, justo antes de pasar por la puerta. Con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones grito:

−¡SERENA, ESPERA! −Llamando la atención de la peli miel, quien se detuvo en ese instante…


	7. 07 - Todavía quiero

_***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

" _Todavía quiero"_

Varias personas algo conmocionadas dirigieron su atención hacia donde se encontraba un chico con un Pikachu en su hombro de pie quien con un semblante y mirada de determinación sin preocuparse de haber llamado la atención esperaba que la persona a la cual había gritado su nombre se fijara en él. La jovencita, de cabello corto y ojos azules estaba congelada luego de haber escuchado su nombre, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la voz que había pronunciado esas palabras. Se giró en dirección de dónde provino dicha voz para toparse con un joven entrenador foco de las miradas de las personas presentes en ese momento.

−¿Ash? −dijó extrañada, −¿qué haces aquí? _"más concretamente, ¿por qué gritaste mi nombre?" −_ se cuestionó para sí misma. El entrenador cuando escucho su nombre se determinó a avanzar hacia adelante y terminar frente a oji azul.

−Serena, yo… eh… esto −estando frente a ella, como por arte de magia su determinación y convicción se esfumo al estar frente a la intérprete pokémon y sumado al hecho de darse cuenta que las personas en la fila lo observan se comenzó a poner nervioso y sin darse cuenta su rostro se ruborizo levemente. −Serena, yo quería decirte algo, −apretando los puños hizo una leve pausa y continuo, −lo que paso hace poco lo del… eso, me hizo pensar algunas cosas. −Cada vez se ponía más roja su cara, para la extrañeza de su amiga quien también se comenzaba avergonzar al notar como los miraban y recordar "eso" que había hecho hace pocos minutos atrás. −No estaba seguro y francamente no le había tomado importancia pero la verdad es que todavía, todavía, −cerro sus ojos, rememorando varias escenas en su cabeza que vivió con Serena a lo largo de todo su viaje por Kalos, desde que le entrego su mochila después de su primera batalla contra Viola, pasando por las enseñanzas que recibió de ella en las carreras de Ryhorn, los momentos que compartieron en la mesa al cenar, las participaciones de la oji azul en el escenario, cuando esta lo apoyo en sus batallas de gimnasio y en la Liga, hasta el recuerdo cuando recibió el beso, −¡TODAVIA QUIERO QUE SIGAMOS VIAJANDO JUNTOS! −gritó para poder desahogar lo que sentía.

Nuevamente las personas alrededor quedaron conmocionadas ante las palabras que exclamo el azabache, sobretodo la peli miel que se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Pasaron unos instantes, eternos para el entrenador oriundo de Kanto quien esperaba una respuesta – _"¿por qué no dice nada? ¿acaso se habrá asustado? O en realidad ¿quiere decirme que no y no sabe como? ¡Rayos! Fue mala idea esto −_ pensó, preocupándose de no recibir respuesta y por temor ante una posible respuesta negativa no quería levantar su mirada. Su fiel amigo amarillo también estaba preocupado por la respuesta de la jovencita y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. – _"Mejor debería irme" −_ decidió, comenzando a voltearse lentamente, pero fue detenido cuando sintió que lo tomaban desde la muñeca. Abrió los ojos y vio que lo estaba agarrando Serena, quien cabizbaja levanto su rostro revelando una sonrisa y unas lágrimas que escurrían desde sus ojos.

−Si, Ash. Yo también quiero seguir viajando contigo. −Ante estas palabras, el azabache se alegró mientras la gente alrededor también se emocionaba ante la escena.


	8. 08 - ¡Adentro no!

_***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

 _¡A dentro no!_

Retumbaban los sonidos de los resortes del colchón en la habitación, que se movían por la pareja que había sobre la cama. Ambos aun mantenían puestas sus prendas mientras tenían sexo entre ellos, con la jovencita de pelo largo de color miel cubierto por un sombrero rosa, camisa negra sin mangas y unas medias largas negras estando extendida de espaldas mantenía una pose algo incomoda elevando sus caderas donde su falda roja se volteaba por la gravedad, con las piernas flectadas. Encima de ella había un joven que se podía catalogar de obeso, quien tenía el pelo corto negro con un curioso peinado y vistiendo solo una camisa negra con un dibujo de un Vanilitle en ella. Levantaba su cuerpo estirando sus piernas y apoyándose en los codos de sus brazos pasando justo por sobre la cabeza de su pareja mientras la penetraba, dejando caer su robusto cuerpo aprovechando la posición del coito para que sus estocadas fueran lo más profundas y placenteras posibles para él.

−Ah, ah, ah Serena, esto se siente muy rico. Ya casi estoy que me corro ¿puedo hacerlo dentro? −Entre gemidos, preguntó a la chica, aumentando más el ritmo de la oscilación de su pelvis.

−Ah ¿Qué? ¡No! No- ah, Tierno, no te a corras a den- ah, dentro ¡No te corras a dentro! ¡Ah! −Exclamó la peli miel, quien también se le dificultaba hablar por los gemidos que se les escapaban.

−Pero, ya no- ah, no aguanto más, ¡Ugh! −sin previo aviso, termino eyaculando dentro de su compañera, quién agarrándose de las blancas sabanas recibió toda la carga. Fue tan impresionante la cantidad de semen que eyaculo el macizo bailarín, que incluso se llegó a escurrir hacia afuera de la vagina de Serena mientras aún mantenía su pene dentro de la misma, escurriéndose por las nalgas y la espalda descubierta de la peli miel y manchando tanto la falda roja de esta como las sabanas de la cama. Sin poder soportar ya su propio peso, Tierno dejo caer todo el peso sobre su compañera, lo cual no lo tomo muy bien.

−Tierno, ¡Quítate de encima, me estas aplastando imbécil! −Gritó la chica al comenzar a sentir dolor en sus espalda y caderas al ser aplastada en tan incómoda pose. El joven despabilo y movió su cuerpo torpemente para separarse del de Serena, quien al ya estar libre trato de sentarse en la cama, pero se le dificulto por estar adolorida.

−Lo siento mucho, Serena. Es que me deje llevar je je je. −Trato de disculparse, sobándose la cabeza y esbozando una tonta sonrisa. Esto solo aumento más el cólera de la oji azul quien le respondió.

−¡Maldita sea! No solo me aplastaste con tu gordo culo, sino que también te corriste dentro mío. Solo por eso te voy a cobrar el triple.

−Está bien, está bien. Ya te dije que lo siento. −Se disculpó nuevamente.

−Oh no. −Dijó la peli miel.

−¿Qué sucede ahora?

−Hoy no era un día seguro…


	9. -ACLARACIÓN-

Hola, en vista de los nuevos seguidores publique los drabble que tenía y les dejare el link de Foros DZ donde seguiré publicándolos.

Link:

/temas/pequenos-relatos.126730/


End file.
